Un dia no ten genial en la escuela
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Laney es nueva en el colegio pero un chico inasperado se hara paso por su vida y hara que la pelirroja se enamore de el hasta el punto de no decirle lo que siente su vida va pasando pero una chica hara lo necesario para que ellos dos se separen y no vuelvan a ser amigos si eso incluye romper el corazon de los dos. Enjoy.
1. Nueva escuela, nuevo amor

UN DIA NO TAN GENIAL EN MI ESCUELA

Mi nombre es laney penn bueno es oficial odio mi escuela,lo peor de mi vida tengo que llevar uniforme noooooooooo.

La falda es color gris,la camisa blanca,el sueter es azul,las medias son azules tambien y los zapatos negros bueno puedo llevar botas o botines pero uniforme por fabor aparte el primer dia no fue el mejor por tener el pelo rojiso llamo mucho la atencion todos me perguntan "¿te lo pintas?" "¿es natural? Y cosas asi pero lo peor fue robarle la atencion a Megan Garcia se supone que es la mas linda de la escula y que fue novia del vocalista de la banda grojband yo no le creo aparte las canciones de grojband no me gustan tanto bueno volviendo al tema….

:¡laney vamos llegaremos tarde a la cita en el salon¡-si esa fue mi madre gritandome

Cerre mi diario y lo puse debajo de mi almoada baje las escalera y me encontre ami madre en el auto pitando para que me apurara subi al auto y nos fuimos al centro comercial mi madre va a salones de bellesa pero a mi no me gustan pero me obliga a ir cuando llegamos no habia tanta gente me sente mientras ami madre le arreglan las uñas mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo o mas bien alguien

¿?:disculpa el lugar esta ocupado-me pregunta un chico de cabellos azules

Laney:no,claro que no-le conteste

¿?:genial gracias-me dijo

Laney:no hay de que-le respondi y me rei el me volteo a ver

¿?:de que te ries-me dice con una sonrisa

Laney:de nada-le conteste ahora yo le sonrei

¿?:ok-me dijo-me llamo corey riffin-dijo yo me congele al escuchar su nombre lo unico que conteste fue.

Laney:laney-dije en un susurro

Corey:disculpa-me dijo

Laney:me llamo laney-le dije con mas fuerza

Corey:ok laney-me dijo-ahh con que vas en la secundaria mayor de peaceville(losiento no se me ocurrio otra cosa XD) no-me dijo mirando mi uniforme

Laney:ah si….este…yo-le dije tartamudeando

Corey:yo igual jejejeje voy en segundo pero a ti nunca te habia visto-me contesto

Laney si este yo soy nueva-le dije-pero no fue el mejor dia que haiga tenido-dije bajando mi cara

Corey:ah por que?-me pregunto

Laney esta bien-le dije entonces le conte todo(es mucha historia despues escribo el flas back)

Corey:ohhh que mal dia-me dijo-pero yo novio de megan garcia jajajaja me hace reir ella y yo nunca fuimos novios ella es muy engreida

Laney:si pero como le robe toda la atencion creo que ya le caigo mal

almenos tienes un amigo con quien contar-me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendi-si yo sere tu amigo

Laney:¿encerio?-le dije levantando mi cara

Corey:claro que si-me contesto

Yo no me pude contener y lo abraze el se sorprendio pero me devolvio el abrazo eso solo seria el empiezo de una gran amistad

Al dia siguiente….

Me levante eran las 7:20 tenia tiempo de arreglarme me puse mi uniforme ya que me bañe en la noche me pare enfrente de mi espejo me puse sombra negra que era habitualmente en mi baje a desayunar pero mi madre como ciempre no estaba me hice unos hot-cakes despues de desayunar arregle mis cosas y sali con tiempo cuando iba caminando miraba hacia el suelo hasta que choque con alguien.

¿?:¡oye fijate por donde vas!-me grito reconoci la voz al instante era megan-pero miren quien es es la tal famosa en la escuela laney penn jajajajaja no te creas tan tan por que yo soy la reina en esa escuela despues de que trina riffin se graduara-al escuchar el riffin me paralise

Laney:ella tiene un hermano no es…..corey riffin-pregunte ella me volteo a ver y me agarro del cuello de la camisa

Magan:¿Dónde,donde escuchaste ese nombre?-me pregunto con furia

Laney:ayer me lo dijo el mismo-les conteste

Megan:no te creo tu conocer a mi corey riffin-me dijo desde cuando es "su" corey riffin

¿?:¿Cómo que tu corey riffin-pregunto alguien atrás mio

Reconoci la voz perfectamente era mi salvacion de se nose golpeada o insultada por megan

Laney:¡corey!-alcanse a gritar por que me empezo a faltar aire

Megan:¡¿corey?!-pregunto sobresaltandose y dejandome caer al suelo empeze a tose por la falta de aire

Corey:¡laney estas bien!-me dijo que lindo se preocupa por mi lo pense

Magan:espera te preocupas por ella?-pregunto

Corey:si algun problema?-le dijo a megan

Magan:no-dijo y se fue de seguro a corre el chisme de que corey riffin es mi amigo

Corey:ven-me tendio una manos yo la agarre y me levanto de un solo jalon-oye ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto

Laney:no nada solo choque con ella

Corey:ok oye ayer se me olvido decirte que tal si me acompañas en los recesos con mis amigos ensayamos en el aula de musica-me dijo contento

Laney:estabien me gustaria mucho-le dije del mismo modo

El empezo a saltar de felizidad lo que me saco una sonrisa entonces llegamos al infierno llamado secundaria nos despedimos el se fue del lado contrario al mio cuando entre todos me empezaron a mirar algunos susurraban hasta que alguien grito.

¿?:¡miren es la novia de corey riffin!-grito esa persona

Yo me petrifique al escuchar eso hasta que un grupito de niños/niñas me acorralaron en una esquina y me preguntaban cosas como "¿eres novia de corey riffin?" "¿andas con el?" o cosas asi yo les contestaba que no hasta llegar a mi salon pude librarme de ellos aun no llegaba el maestro puesto que faltaban 5 minutos para el toque todos (y me refieron a todos) me acorralaron y me hicieron las mismas preguntas yo les conteste con un no hasta que divise a megan con una cara de ira pura que me saco una sonrisa llegue a mi lugar justo en el momento que el profesor llego empezo a explicar hasta que sono el timbre

Profe:muy bien ya pueden…..-dijo sindo arrasasdo por unos niños cantando "libre soy libre soy del salon me largo yooo"(escuche no robe derechos de autor por si dicen eso solo se me ocurrio)yo guardab mis cosa y me llevaba mi mochila por que presentia que megan le podia hacer algo.

Megan:oye niño-niña ¿que te traes con corey mi novio?-me dijo la engreida de megan

Laney:en 1 lugar no soy una niño-niña 2 lugar no me traigo nada con el y 3 lugar el no es tu novio megan-le dije el tono calmado me dispuse a irme cuando me agarro de la manga del sueter

Megan:mucho cuidadito penn cuidadito te estoy vigilando-me dijo yo me quede con cara de WTF y me fui de alli cuando llegue al ensayo salude a corey.

Laney:ola corey-le dije el volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro

Corey:ola laney-me contesto el vio que yo volteaba a ver a los dos pelinegros que estaban con el

Corey:ah si es cierto ellos laney soy kin y kon-me dijo ellos me voltearon aver y se sorprendieron de a quien se encontraron enfrente.

Bueno tal vez se me olvido decirles que mi padre le dieron una heredacion de un multimillonario que era su amigo cuando el murio le dejo su dinero a mi papa ya que el no tuvo hijos cuando mi padre murio me sorprendi a saber que en su testamento me hacia hereditaria a todo el direro que su amigo le dejo asi que digamos que yo soy una multimillonaria y mi madre de hecho descubri que ella murio en un accidente de auto y me cuida mi niñera desde que yo estaba chiquita ella me explico todo yo lo entendi muy bien sin llorar ya que no habia conocido a mis padres mas de la devido yo le tome mucho afecto a katerine mi niñera ahora mi madre jejejeje asi que si soy una multimillonaria …..

Kin y kon:un gusto conocerla-me dijeron al unisono

Kin:somos gemelos

Kon:si es cierto

Corey:ellos son mis mejores amigos-me dijo corey

Laney:bueno espero….-fui interrumpida ya que alguien abrio la puerta bruscamente

¿?:aquí se encuentra la señorita laney penn-pregunto lo reconoci al instante era jonatan un reportero saque una una peluca de mi bolsa era color violeta

Corey:….-le hice señas de que dijera que no-no ella no se encuentra aquí

Jonatan:ok y quien es ella?-pregunto

Laney:yo soy violetta-dije en un tono español castellano-soy de españa

Jonatan:estabien adios-dijo y se fue

Corey:¿Qué fue todo eso?-me pregunto yo me quite la peluca

Laney:es un reportero-le dije-esta bien dejen contarles…-les conte toda la historia de mi padre de katerine y del dinero

Corey:eres famosa-me dijo sorprendido

Laney si bueno algo asi-les dije desviando la mirada

Los tre exepto laney:eso es…..¡genial!-dijeron lo que me sobresalto

Laney:encerio lo creen?-les pregunte

Corey:claro-miro la hora-no,no es cierto nos saltamos una hora-dijo a lo que yo me alarme

Laney:encerio?-le pregunte

Corey:si-dijo-bueno quieres escucharnos tocar

Laney:siii me encantaria

Corey:a rockear-dijo y tomo su guitarra

Kin:siiii-el agarro el teclado

Kon:agamoslo-el se fue con la bateria

Empezaron a tocar…

Dejame gritar-kudai

Corey:

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
En noches frias del ayer  
Tu sombra que amo mi fe  
No existe un nada que perder

Los tres:

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar

Ya sin la oscurida arrancarme

Este infierno solo quiero en tu

Mirada acabar ser la luz del tiempo

Corey:

Dejame gritar

(kin:No hay vuelta atras)  
La herida matar

(kon:Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar

(kin:Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar

(kon:Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar

(kin:Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar

(kon:Puedo saltar)  
Ir hasta el final

Los tres:  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar

Corey:

Recuerdos mil sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazon

Corey:

Dejame gritar

(kin:No hay vuelta atras)  
La herida matar

(kon:Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar

(kin:Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final

Dejame volar

(kon:Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar

(kin:Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar

(kon:Puedo saltar)  
Ir hasta el final

Los tres:  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar…..

Laney sabia que faltaba algo la cancion no era cantada por un hombre los chicos esperaron respuesta

Laney:estubo genial chicos-dije eso alegro mucho a los chicos-pero…..-dije y se pusieron serios-les falta algo creo que ya se que es un bajo y que la cancion la cante una chica no un chico y asi estara bien la cancion

Los tres:¿encerio?-dijeron

Laney:si-afirme

Corey:chicos tenemos a un nuevo integrante el la banda-dijo corey-la nueva integrante es…-dijo yo me base en que dijo"la" no"el"-laney penn-dijo en tono victorioso

Laney:espera que!-grite

Corey:si tu eres perfecta para esto aparte se que tu tocas el bajo

Laney:pero como?-le pregunte

Corey:tu según mama me dijo-lo dijo como en un tono victorioso

Laney:katerine la voy a matar-dije en silencio

Corey:tranquila lanes-me dijo

Laney:acaso me dijiste ¿lanes?-pregunte confusa

Corey:si tiene algo de malo-me pregunto

Laney:no esta bien-dije en tono sereno

Corey:entonces ¿te uniras a la banda?-me pregunto

Laney:no…-dije vi que se entristesieron-pero seria una y completamente tarada si no aceptara participar en una banda con mis mejores amigos-dije brincando de felicidad

Corey:siiiii-dijo brincando junto conmigo al rato se nos juntaron los gemelos

Salimos del aula y corey y yo ibamos juntos demaciado diria yo los gemelos iban detrás de nosotros cuando voltearon todos los del pasillo me voltearon aver yo me sonroje por que corey me agarro la mano y entrelazo nuestras manos todos nos volteron a ver y empesaron a susurrar.

Laney:corey ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-le dije

Corey:si piensan que somos pareja sera muy bueno-me dijo

Laney:oye ¿Cómo se llama la banda?-la pregunte

Corey:tu ponle un nombre-me dijo

Laney:este…mmmmmm…..quetal grojband-le dije

Corey:perfecto-verdad chicos

Kin y kon:claro hermano

Cuando entramos en la cafeteria corey me solto la mano me atrace les dije que se adelantaran alguien se planto enfrente mio era megan y me dio una cachetada que se me marco en el cachete y dolio toda la cafeteria guardo silencio ya que todos habian visto como magan se hacercaba hacia mi con furia todo eso empezo por una cachetada.

Laney:ahhhh ¿Qué diablos te pasa megan?-le dije sobandome la mejilla

Megan:sabes muy bien que me pasa penn-me dio otra cachetada corey se acercaba-ni se te ocurra acercarte riffin-dijo y corey se paro en seco

Laney:muy bien megan ¿Qué quieres ahora?-le pregunte ella e respuesta le dio otra cachetada.

Megan se le abanlanso hacia mi y me pego un puñetaso en el rostro as claros en el cachete me dolio a muerte yo nunca de las nunca habia peleado yo por acto de habilidad puse mis brasos como escudo para mi cara lo cual funciono con mi pie empuje a megan desde el estomago ella se quejo yo me pare y heche a corre ella me persiguio me acorde de que deje mi mochila en el aula de musica y corri hacia el aula llegue y abri la puerta llegue hasta mi mochila la agarre y sali otra vez corriendo me encontre con megan ella se me trato de abalanzar pero la burle ella callo me alcanso a agarrar el pie y cai encima de mi brazo izquierdo me dolio bastante hasta creu habermelo roto una maestra pasaba por alli y nos vio llego corriendo y dijo que pararamos dejo caer su taza para separarme de megan lo logro nos llevo a la direccion y el director le dio la palabra a megan ella que tenia menos golpes ya que yo no sabia pelear le mintio le dijo que yo habia empezado la pelea en ese entonces llego corey

Corey:lanes ¿estas bien?-me pregunto

Laney:si core estoy bien-le dije core como un apodo

Sr.d:señor riffin usted sabe algo de esto-le pregunto

Corey:si director-le contesto

Sr.d:digame-le ordeno

Corey:ok…-le conto todo

Sr.d:estabien señorita megan usted estara suspendida por 3 dias por agredir a su compañera-le dio la sentencia a megan

Megan:pero….-le dijo

Sr.d:pero nada le dire por que esta suspendida por que n le crei la historia la señorita penn tiene mas golpes que usted y esta mal herida-le dijo-señorita penn le tendre que hablar a su madre

Laney:esta bien-le dije

Continuara….adioshito


	2. ¿Arruinado?

_**Un día no tan genial en la escuela**_

_Director: ¿Señora Penn?_

_Señora: ¿Si, con quien hablo?_

_Director: Con el director de la escuela de su hija_

_Señora: ¿Pasa algo?_

_Director: Necesito que venga directamente a la secundaria _

_Señor: Claro llego en cinco minutos_

_._

_._

_Le señora Penn ya había llegado a la secundaria y estaba discutiendo con la madre de Megan, mientras Corey tomaba la mano de Laney. El director tenia que admitirlo la señora Penn no era nada fea. Era alta, peli rojizo, ojos cafés, pecas en los cachetes, usaba una playera amarilla, unos jeans que terminaban en campanas y zapatos de suelo color amarillo._

_Director: Bueno señoras ya, ya. Les llame para decirles que necesito su firma para suspender a estas dos chicas_

_Laney: ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso no es justo Megan empezó ella me ataco _

_Director: Pero tú le seguiste_

_Laney: No se equivoque por que yo solo estaba huyendo_

_El director se quedo callado, no tenia palabras, esa chica si que sabia usar sus palabras. Finalmente se rindió y dijo:_

_Director: Bueno, Megan tu estas suspendida por que atacaste a una de tus compañeras y romperle un brazo._

_Megan: Pero…_

_Director: No discutas, solo serán tres días Hoy, mañana y vuelves el Viernes _

_Megan salió dando un portazo y su madre salió detrás de ella. Laney salió de la oficina junto con Corey mientras la madre de Laney platicaba con el director. Laney suspiro pesadamente y se deslizo por la pared._

_Laney: Maldición, ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser de esta manera?_

_Corey: ¿Cómo "de esta manera"? _

_Laney: ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?_

_Corey: ¡Siiii!_

_Laney: Bueno pues solo se que mis padres me abandonaron con mi niñera, naci sin educación alguna hasta los siete años, nos mudamos a California donde viven los padres de mi "madre" donde ella me abandono un año y ellos me educaron muy bien me enseñaron el ingles, coreano y japonés. Luego mi "madre" volvió y me llevo a Peaceville donde estudie 4°, 5° y 6° de primaria. Y Pues entre aquí en la secundaria donde me va de lo peor._

_Corey escuchaba, expectante, todo lo que decía Laney. Lo analizo, lo pensó y lo explico con una sola palabra:_

_Corey: Lo siento_

_Laney se levanto y se retiro. Había metido la pata. Corey tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo de emociones. Su cabeza era un caos._

_***Con Laney***_

_La chica caminaba rápidamente, sin ver con quien chocaba y quien le gritaba. Hasta que por fin pudo respirar bien, estaba afuera de la escuela, su brazo le dolía pero no le dio importancia. La pelirroja cruzo los limites de la escuela adentrándose en un parque contiguo a la secundaria. _

_***Con Corey***_

_***Pov Corey***_

_Como podía seguirla ya debería estar cruzando la avenida más grande de Peaceville directo a su casa. Yo vivía en su misma calle, pero a una distancia de cinco kilómetros. _

_¿Acaso, lo había arruinado? _


	3. Quiero volver

_**Un día no tan genial en la escuela**_

_(__**Seguimos en Pov Corey**__)_

_¿Se había arruinado ya?, ¿La había perdido para siempre?_

_***Fin del Pov Corey***_

_El joven peli azul se levanto cuando la madre de Laney salía de la oficina, Corey se retiraba cuando la madre de Laney le toca el hombro._

_Corey: ¿Si?_

_Señora: Corey, muchas gracias por ser amigo de Laney, se que te ha contado todo pero, tiene que saber que siempre estaré ahí para ella, enserio muchísimas gracias nos vemos mañana otro día de escuela._

_Corey: Adiós _

_***Con Laney***_

_La chica de cabellos rojos caminaba rápidamente por la avenida principal de Peaceville, ya le dolían sus pies de caminar 12 cuadras y estaba cansada de que la gente solo le dijera "Lo siento" ¿Qué sentían? ¿Que ellos no sintieran su dolor? ¿Que estaña exentos de lo que paso ella? _

_Laney: Demonios debí haber tomado un camión o algo así_

_La chica debía admitirlo era un tonta por no tomar un autobús o algo que la acercara a su casa. Laney estaba tan concentrada en maldecirse a ella misma que choco con alguien. Laney cayó de espaldas sobre sus codos que se rasparon levemente. La persona con quien choco le tendió una mano, Laney la tomo sin confianza alguna y se levanto._

_Laney: Gracias_

_¿?: Tan descuidada como siempre ¿no Penn?_

_Laney abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz, había solo una persona en la vida de aquella pelirroja que le decía por su apellido. Marco. Laney volteo a ver al muchacho castaño de ojos cafés oscuro, moreno y con dientes perfectos. La pelirroja se le lanzo al castaño y lo abrazo. _

_Laney: ¡Marco! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Marco: Pues quería visitarte, tenia ganas de verte _

_Laney: Igual yo, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías, te extrañe muchísimo_

_Marco: Igual a mi, pero deje a cientos de corazones rotos en la secundaria_

_Laney: Hay Marco, eres todo un Romeo_

_Marco: Si, pero bueno no hay persona mejor que tú_

_Laney se ruborizo, Marco siempre le hacia comentarios así pero esta vez se sintió diferente, era como un sentimiento extraño a Marco, habían sido casi hermanos en California. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño?_

_Laney: Y ¿Dónde te quedaste?_

_Marco: En casa de un amigo_

_Laney le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, Marco corrió para alcanzarla y después de un rato caminaban hombro con hombro. Laney, tanto como Marco, platicaban de cosas sin sentido y estupideces. Hasta que llegaron a la casa del amigo de Marco._

_Laney: Bueno, adiós Marco _

_Marco: Laney…_

_Laney se retiraba y volteo a ver a Marco cuando le hablo, Laney le sonrió y Marco trago saliva al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera._

_Marco: Nada_

_Laney: Bye_

_Laney salió del patio de la casa del amigo de Marco y camino hacia la derecha directo a su casa. Laney estaba feliz al llegar a casa, su madre aun no estaba en casa, Laney suponía que debió ir de compras. La chica subió a su habitación y se aventó a su cama de sabanas verdes, suspirando, tomo el libro debajo de su almohada y se puso a escribir en el._

"… _Se que tal vez no quiso decirlo con esa intención, pero me lastimaron sus palabras no entiendo por que me dijo "Lo siento", ósea, ¿Qué demonios se significa esto? Hay diario es totalmente verdadero en esta nueva vida y la nueva secundaria me va peor de lo que creí, tal vez deba volver a California con Marco…"_

_La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una señora castaña de ojos verdes se veía cansada, Laney bajo rápidamente a auxiliar a su madre. Primero la sentó en la sala y después de trajo un vaso de agua. En segundo, le pregunto que había pasado._

_Laney: ¿Pero que ha pasado madre?_

_Señora: Pues tuve que huir literalmente de la secundaria, el director quería algo mas conmigo que amigos_

_Laney se quedo pasmada ante esa declaración, si que no se esperaba eso, el director y su "madre". Laney no aguanto mas y le soltó a su "madre" lo que tenia pensado desde que empezó a escribir en su libro._

_Laney: Quiero volver a California_

_¿?: ¡¿Qué?!_

_**Chan chan chan. Saben hace mucho que quería terminar este fic y me inspire y pos aquí tienen el cap. tres de este fic que hago con la mente y el corazón. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado mucho. Y recuerden:**_

_**Lector + Review = Un cap. nuevo de este fic**_


End file.
